


The Deteriorating Motel

by Mindsets_and_Metronomes



Category: Original Work
Genre: 10 paragraphs of something i wanted to write, i mean the dude is smoking but what, not "smoking hot" you know what i mean, this isnt part of anything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsets_and_Metronomes/pseuds/Mindsets_and_Metronomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man at a motel, he's smoking, nothing happens, and it doesn't matter. Commonplace.<br/>--<br/>10 paragraphs of something that probably doesn't make any sense to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deteriorating Motel

I'm sitting on the one step leading up to the door of my motel room and I'm smoking again. The clouds are shifting the sky but the sun still doesn't show. Everything’s normal again. Everyone’s normal again. 

The motel has been here for 53 years. I have been here for 27, give or take a few. I don't mind. Everyone’s come before you, so the only thing you can do is to copy them and hope others don't notice. A blue car passes, it's number 15. Not many cars drive down this road. All that's here is the motel and a dead end sign. No one comes to the motel anymore, they just maneuver the tricky turn at the end of the street and speed off. The only people left at the motel besides me are Sunny upstairs and Brandon at the back. Even the manager’s gone. It doesn't matter. Normalcy. 

Even the most jarring thing can become commonplace if you do it enough, but that doesn't matter anymore. 

I exhale and smoke floats up to the clouds. A finger traces shapes in the dust on the steps. More like ash than dust, I suppose. Triangles litter the old wood. I drew them weeks ago. They’re still here. At this point anything is normal, anything is commonplace. 

I haven't seen my boyfriend since last August. He drove up in his blue truck and stepped out. Someone else was in his car. The someone else began to get out. Michael told him to stay inside. Michael walked up to me. He didn't cross the line between the pavement of the street and the motel’s gravel. He looked through me, but it still doesn't matter. It was normal, commonplace. 

He left with the someone else. I had tried to call Michael, but the phone lines weren't working. They were burnt, the manager had explained in a notice on the community board. It didn't make sense and it didn't matter. I continue smoking. Fire isn't that scary anymore. 

I'm barefoot and my feet are caked with the gray dust from crushed gravel. The clouds are getting lighter. My shorts pockets are empty save for a Smokey The Bear pamphlet I found slid under the door. I haven't looked at it yet, it’s a matter for future reference. There's a book sitting next to me, Fahrenheit 451. I'm about halfway through. The clouds part but the sun is yet to be seen. 

A few minutes pass and the first rays of sun are revealed. Sunny’s window goes up and she sticks her head out. Her hair is red and her face is too. She doesn't look at me. She never does. I don't mind, and it doesn't matter. 

Brandon only comes out at night, so I never see him. I've forgotten the color of his hair. Sometimes I hear him playing banjo, but it doesn't matter. I need to go inside again, or Sunny will begin to throw her empty sunflower seed shells down at me. 

I pick up my book and stand. There are dark marks where I had put my hands. I step up to the porch. Black marks where I had been resting my feet. I open the door. Scorches where I walk, triangles burnt into the old dry wood. I go inside. I'm still smoking. It doesn't matter, though. It's normal, commonplace.

**Author's Note:**

> yknow i was intending for this to be like horror or something but nothing really happened. If you don't get it i probably didn't explain it well. think the beginning of the miss jackson music video


End file.
